At The Beginning
by CrAzYcHiLd2419
Summary: Brooke and Lucas were the perfect couple ever since they were little now in thier senior year in high school Brooke breaks up with him BL NH JP This is a Brucas always and forever
1. The Beginning

This is the first fan fic and I have read ALOT of One Tree Hill fics and decided to write one of my own!

This is a BRUCAS with lots of FLUFFY stuff with some Naley and MAYBE a some Jeyton

And remember true love concurs all

Disclaimer I dont own anything that even relates to One Tree Hill BUT some very very very lucky person does To bad its not me Oh and I dont own the At the Beginning lyrics but I do love that song and that part about the eyes it was from Monster In Law but I couldn't quite get it right but anyways I hope you like and if you really want me to continue then REVIEW or EMAIL me.

**At the Beginning**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas I luv you Cheery

Brooke I Luv u too Broody

Karen arent they so cute Deb they're 4 and they're in love

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

L Umm Brooke I have to tell you something behide the house

B OK Broody what do u want ?

Lucas gently placed a kiss on her lips.

B wow Broody that was my first kiss

L mine too

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

L Cheery I want you to have something

Lucas pulled out a blue velvet box with a silver necklace with a silvercharm on it it said 'I Love You'

B Oh Broody it's beautiful but how did you pay for this it must of cost a forfunte

L I saved up my allowence for a month until I had enough money to get you it

B awwwwwwwww that was so sweet I love you Broody

L I love you more

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BLucas what color are my eyes?

Brooke spun around

LWell at first site they're brown but when the sun hits them just right they almost look green but I love theem the best when your looking at me they look like honey

BAwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Lucas I would have settled for brown now your gonna make me cry

LAww Cheery I didn't mean too

BBroody it's okay these are Cheery tears

LCheery tears?

BYeah you know cheery tears Tears that I dont know they're just cheery tears

LOkay they're cheery tears

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

L OK Brooke you can open your eyes now

A big Banner hung across the halway that read, 'Cheery will you go to the dance will me?'

Brooke opened her eyes and shreiked when she saw the banner.

B of cource Broody

she said as she kissed him,

B but you didnt have to do all this

L Sure I did for you Cheery

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'AND THE KING AND QUEEN ARE ...

LUCAS SCOTT AND BROOKE DAVIS!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

B We need a song

L What?

B You know every couple has a song

L Ohhh well then what should our song be?

B Umm I dont know how bout a Britney Spears song

L NNOOOOOOO Cheery not Britney

B OK fine no Britney

L OK I think I have one

He poped a CD into the CD player

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

B Its perfect! I love it

L Well I Love you

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Ever since Brooke and Lucas had been little they were best friends. Brooke's mom was never really around so Brooke was often at Lucas's house. Lucas's mom and Brooke's mom were old friends but then Brooke's mom married the rich and really talked anymore. The childhood buddies were in puppy love and they were eachothers first loves.They were their everything and nothing could break them apart.They were the wanna be couple the cheerleader and the basketball player they were the unbreakable couple. But no couple was unbreakable.

Then there was still the rest if the Tree Hill gang . The one and only Peyton Sawyer was the sister Brooke never had and she was the only one that knew Brooke better than anyone - even Lucas. P. Sawyer was always there for Brooke and knew her inside and out. Then there was Nathan.Nathan and Lucas were the best basketball players in Tree Hill with their bortherly plays they always knew where the other one was on the court. Nathan was Lucas's brother the only sibling he had. Nathan's mom Deb was married to Dan Scott, Lucas and Nathan's father . Deb and Karen ,Lucas's mom,were business partners and owned Karen's Cafe in downtown Tree Hill.

Haley - Tutor girl as Brooke called her was Nathan's life . Nathan and Haley got married when they were softmores.And who could forget Tim, the girl crazy one the one who thought one thing: girls all the time girls girls girls that was all that guy called about. Tim was the one who had the best parties in Tree Hill. Tim was always having a party for something.

Everything was going great until Brooke decided she wanted some space. Lucas was heartbroken.He didn't want space he wanted her. Brooke went to Califoronia and met a few guys but they were nothing compared to Lucas. She blew it . Lucas was the only guy she wanted.

Brooke returned to start her senior year and tried to aviod Lucas.She loved him but she didnt know if he still felt the same way about her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. The First Day of School

Disclaimer: I dont own One Tree Hill but a some dude does and whoever ever reads this probolly doesnt either how sad

**At The Beginning **

****

****

**Chapter 2: The First Day of School**

Brooke Davis had to look perfect for the first day of school. God she had to look good everyday.

But today way different today was the first day of school that she would go without being Lucas Scott's girlfriend. Brooke was the prettiest girl at Tree Hill High and everyone knew it.The guys would be all over her now.

When she was Lucas Scott's girlfreind no one messed with her because Lucas and Nathan Scott could beat the crap out of any guy. All the guys knew that. They stayed away from Brooke Davis but now she was single who knows?

Brooke and Lucas always went on the first day of school together ever since kindergarden.But today Peyton was driving her and who knows about Lucas.

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP** Thats Peyton for you Brooke mumbled.

Brooke looked perfectly happy as she walked out to Peyton's car but Peyton saw right thought that.

P Brooke, Honey what's wrong?

B Nothing I'm perfectly fine

P Brooke, you're lying

B Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous

P Brooke you need talk to Lucas

B Peyton I'm over Lucas

P Brooke keep telling yourself that andmaybe your start to believe it

She said as they pulled into the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

N Haley hurry up we're going to be late forschool Nathan yelled from the bedroom

H I'm hurring You take just as long as I do im the bathroom

N How do you think I look so hot every day?

H Nathan that sounded soooooo gay

Haley said as she walked out of the bathroom. Looking as beautiful as ever.

N It did not

H Whatever honey

N Come on get in the car

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas got out of his car and saw Nathan and Haley walking into school.

Behide them was Peyton and Brooke laughing about something,God he wished he was laughing with her.What was he thinking he hated Brooke.

He shook his head.He followed them into the school.

Brooke walked to her locker and shoved her books in the first day of shcool and she already had homework in like all her classes.

P Hey B. Davis

B Hey Arggggggggggg I hate school

P Yeah me too ,So have yo u talked to Lucas yet?

B No Im kind of avioding him

P B.Davis you have to talk to him,you love him,he loves you, you know that

B Peyton Sawyer I don't want to talk about Lucas I don't love him , and he doesn't love me

P Brooke who are you trying to kid?

B P.Sawyer I'm not trying to kid anyone it's the truth.

P Brooke he loves you. You've known him since you were like 3.You guys are ment for each other, you're are like soul mates or something and you know I dont believe in that crap you- but Brooke cut her off before she could finish.

B Okay ,Okay Peyton I get it

P Brooke you have to talk to him

B I will,I will

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nathan Hey bro

Lucas Hey What's up

N Homework

L Oh i see

N Did you talk to Brooke

L No

N You have to talk to her all you talk about is her you have to tell her how you felt you love her dude

L Nathan Nathan I know but she obviously doesnt love me she broke up with me

N Whatever dude she still loves you I know it

Haley walked up

Haley Hey guys talking about me

N No sorry I'm trying to convice Lukey here to talk to Brooke

HYeah Luke you need to talk to him

L Hales She doesnt like me do you see the way she ingores me

N Thats because she still loves you

L Whatever guys I'm going to be late for class

Lucas walked away.

N Haley we are going to have to do something about him

N Haley

N HALEY

H Oh sorry I was just thinking about something and I'm tired I have barelygotta any sleep the lastfew nights.Nathan I have to go I have to get to class

N Okay Hales but are you okay because I can always take you home

H No it's okay I just need to get to class.

N Okay Haley bye

H Bye

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay for your projects I want you and your partner to chose a book and do a oral report ,as well as written report, and a short video explaining ,in your own words what the book meant to you .This will be 50 of your grade and will determine if you get to you to Italy as you all know that we will only take 15 people on this trip. The fifthteen students in the senior class with the highest grades.

OK the partners for the First Sememter Project are ...

B _Please not me and Lucas please not me and Lucas _she thought

Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis

B_ Omg what am I going to do?_

Please discuss with your partner your ideas your Project will be do in two weeks

Lucas nervoused walked over to Brooke

L Hey ummm so got any ideas?

B Ummm how about we meet at Karen's Cafe about 5ish

She said what seemed to be confidently But Lucas could see right throught that

L OK see you there I gotta run

B Bye

L _God I love that girl_

B_ God I love that guy _

Brooke was dreading 5 o clock but at the same time she couldn't wait

Lucas felt the same way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas sat at Karen's Cafe he had been there since 4 just waiting Now it was 5:20That was Brooke for you always fashionablely late. She finally arived at 5:30

B Hey Lucas

L Hey

B So have you came up with any ideas for this stupid project

L No but its still like 50 for our grade and it decides if you get to go to Italy

BOhhh yeah and I'm going to Italy withPeyton

L I want to go because I've never been so get to work!

B I no,I no but still I dont want to do it

L But you have too

B Fine you win you always win

L I know I know

30 mins later

B Lucas you're telling me that I have to get this done but all your doin is brooding about heck knows what

L Sorry I was just thinking

B About what?

L _You ,Brooke I Love you I want to be with you ,_Oh nothing important ,was all that came out

B Okay

L So what are you thinking for a book

B I dont know your the one who reads like 24/7 smarty pants

Lucas laughed

L Hey I made you read that book last year and you liked it remember?

B Okay okay whatever

L Okay I have to go my shift started like 10minutes ago

B Oh I'm sorry

L Its not your fault

B Well I'll talk to you tomorrow

L Ok that's fine I gotta go

B Bye

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

B PEYTON SAWYER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!

P What do you want?

B Oh nothing I just wanted to tell you that me and Lucas are partners in History

P OH MY GOD

B And we had our first 'meeting'

P OK now I have to make a plan on how to get you to back together

B NO P.Sawyer me and Lucas are OVER

O-V-E-R

P Whatever you say Princess Brooke But anyways I'm partners with some Jake dude I saw him and

he was pretty hot

B Good for you Peyton you need a boyfriend

P Whatever

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nathan sat at the edge of the bleachers .Where was Haley we was suppost to meet in the gym at 5ish?

Nathan was goin to surprise her and take her out to a resturant she was talking about all the time. Nathan started to shoot some hoops.

Nathan loved Haley with all his heart but she was acting weried lately Maybe she was in love with someone else.No not Haley James .

Haley seemed to be hiding something from him. She was always there but it seemed like it wasn't the Haley James he married.This Haley James was quiet like the other Haley James but now she was quiet all the time.Something was up with Mrs. Haley James Scott . Wait he heard someone coming he turned off the lights and hid.

Haley finally walked in to a dark gym and turned on the light Nathan yelled surprise and kissed his wife

N I am goin to take you to that resturant you always talk about

H Awwwwwwwww sweety you are so sweet

N So I've been told

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna and Felix Tarrgon sat down in the Tarrgon's living room. Mr.and Mrs. Tarrgon were out at some benifit.They would come in around midnight. So it was just Anna and Felix usually.

Anna What is there to do is this Hick town

Felix Nothing but I found a pretty hot girl

A Felix not Brooke Davis I mean she seems nice just leave her alone

F God Anna it's not like I'm going to marry her I just asked her out

A Whatever Felix But I'm gonna try out for cheerleading

F Anna No I cant picture you as a cheerleader only hot girls can be cheerleaders and I cant picture you as hot

A Hahahah funny one Felix, she said as she throught a pillow at him

F What it would be weird

A You're such a guy

F Whatever anyways Brooke Davis is mine

A She just broke up with Lucas Scott

F Soooo your point is

A Felix Lucas would be really really mad if you went out with her

F The more the reasonn to go out with her

A Y ou have a sick mind Felix you know that

F Whatever Anna you just like Lucas

A Shut up Felix don't come crying to me when the Scott brothers beat you up, when you hurt Brooke because all I'm going to say is I told you so

And with that Anna walked out.

Felix called Dan Scott.

D Hello

F Dan Anna's not as easy as I thought she would be and I still don't understand why I'm trying to go out with Brooke Davis

D Because if we take Brooke away from Lucas we'll get closer to breaking Lucas and that will break Nathan. They go behide my back and play brothers and think I'm not going to find out and drag Deb into it to. Well paybacks hurts And if you repeat any of

this to any one I will personly have you killed. You agreed to help me and now you will. Understand

F Yes , Sir

D Good now make Brooke Davis fall in love with you.

F Yes, Sir

Felix hung up the phone.

Felix liked Dan Scott if Dan Scott wanted something Dan Scott was going to get it thats what Felix admired in. Dan he got what he wanted.Felix didn't know how he even got into Dan Scott's world.

One day he got a call on his cell.Actually, the day he found out he was moving,and it was Dan Scott himself.Dan said what he wanted and Felix had to say yes something in him made him think he couldn't say no.But anyways, Dan offered $50,000 if he said yes and Felix said yes. Ever since then Felix has been researching Brooke and her friends and giving all the information to Dan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Wanting The One Thing You Can't Have

**At The Beginning**

Chapter 3 Wanting What You Can't Have

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peyton sat down at her first period class math boring at least Brooke was in it so was Lucas.She couldn't help but notice Lucas staring at the back of Brooke's head and brooding.Brooke and Lucas, she couldn't remember when it hadn't always been them together forever or so they thought.Peyton loved Brooke with all her heart but god when will she realize Lucas loves her.They both couldn't be any more obvious.She wished someone loved her like Lucas loved Brooke.

She started to draw a picture of Lucas and Brooke trying to capture the love between and two.She saw it and so did everyone else but them. She noticed Jake,she thoughtwas his name, he was on the basketball team,staring at her.Just like Lucas was staring at Brooke.Maybe Peyton found her love maybe not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

H Okay Nathan you're right.

B Nathan's right about what?

She asked as they sat down at there regular table at lunch, it had 6 chairs.The gang always sat at this table in the respected couples with peyton siting in between them but she didnt mind. But this year it was different Nathan and Haley sat together next to Brooke and Peyton and Lucas sat with his new friend Jake the same Jake who had a crush on Peyton.

HOh nothing

B Kay

H I'm goin to the new resturant in Tree Hill did I tell you?

B Only 10 times Tuturgirl !

The real Haley was back.

H Well it's not my fault I'm excited

P Hales its okay I'll listen one more time

H OK!

B Any ways Cheerleading try outs today Haley!

H God I'm not trying out !

B Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!

H Brooke NO I'm not a cheerleader !

B FINE BE THAT WAY ! But you Peyton have to be a cheerleader again you were great last year she said in her sweetest voice

P Brooke how come you always get your way ?

B Cuz I'm good like that

P Watever

N Girls

L Man is all you talk about is cheerleading and boys

B Sooooooooooooooo your point

L never mind How bout we talk about our project

B Fine

L Okay,so I didn't pick a book yet but I have some ideas

B Great but I dont think we can meet after school because I have Cheerleading try outs

L Okay that's fine I uh have basketball practiceanyways

B Good but I really have to go

L Me too So I'll see you around

B Kay

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

H 3 more hours

N Oh I'm so excited !

H Hahaha very funny

N Okay,Hales I have basketball pactice and then I'll clean up and we can go, How bout you go home and i dont know clean

H I love you babe

N I love you too

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas was about to come around the corner and heard Brooke talking to someone. He knew that voice from anywhere.

He slowly backed up.

Hey Brooke a voice said from behide her

Brooke spun around

What

she said

Hey he was pretty hot

F Do you wanna go out some time?

B UMMM Sure how bout Ummmm 7ish tomorrow

F That would be great

B Wait I didn't catch your name?

F It's Felix

B Bye Felix

Maybe it was over Maybe,she was really over him

Maybe it was really over.

He walked home alone shrew basketball pactice

He just wanted to spend the rest of his life alone shrew relationships the only real realonship he had was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Felix called Dan.

F Tomorrow night I'm going out with Brooke Davis

D Good Good Now I except you to act like a gentleman and be very kind to her Do not screw this up. If you do you will pay and remember Dan Scott always wins

F Yes, Sir

D And if this all goes well you might get a bonus

F Thank you sir

D Don't thank me yet I want you to have Brooke Davis wrapped around your finger I want in update every day get anything you can on theLucas and Nathan and there friends Now go and do your job and don't tell any one

F Wouldn't think of it

D Good

Dan hung up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke walked up and sat down inthe caption's seat

B Peyton I'm going out with the hottest guy in the senior class

P What you and Lucas finally worked out your problems?

B Peyton like that's going to happened I'm offically OVER Lucas

P Who's this guy then

B Felix

P Felix the new kid

B YEP

P Oh my god he is hot

B I know

P When?

B Tomorrow 7ish

P Brooke you can get any guy you want

B That's not true

P Whatever Brooke

The try outs were like straight out of Bring It On ,Except they didn't find any good girls except one her name was Anna was good but not as good as the others but she would do. And she was Felix's twin sister.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nathan and Haley arrived at proply 7:45 and the reasturant

Haley ordered something but ended up trading with Nathan. Girls.

N Haley What's the matter? You have been acting weird lately ,you havent seemed yourself .Like you were the Hales I know at lunch but other wise you have been kind of distant.

H Nathan I just dont want us to end up like Brooke and Lucas I wanna say that we'll be together forever and mean it

N So do I but you know that Brooke and Lucas will end up together

H But still

N But what Hales I love you

H I love you too

N Thats all that matters you know that

H Okay

N How long have we been married now what almost 2 years

H Yeah soooooooooo

N And so we really didn't have a real wedding and all that like you wanted sooo

H Yeah

N Sooooo Haley James Scott will you marry me, again?

H Nathan of course Haley said starting to cry

N So let's renew our wedding vows

H Honey that's a great idea

N Ohhhhh I forgot

He pulled a small black box out of his pocket

H Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Nathan you shouldn't have

N Anything for you I love you

H I love you too

The ring was perfect for Haley simple but beautiful just like Haley .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peyton heard a her cell phone ringing. She picked it up it said unknown. The only people who called her cell and knew the number were her friends and they didn't say unknown.She picked it up any ways

P Hello

Hey

P Um who is this?

J It's Jake your History partner

P Ohhhhhh how did you get this number

J Brooke

Peyton laughed.

P Yes, of course Brooke

J So how about we meet at my house wait we can't meet at my home ummm it's under constration

P Okay how about my house what time

J Well I'm free now

P Uhhh Okay

J Cool so I'll see you in like 15mins.

P Do you know where I live

J Yeah I drive past your house like everyday

P Ohhhhh I'll see yeah

J Bye

P Bye

Peyton hung up the phone and called Brooke number 1 on her speed dial.

B Hey P. Sawyer what's up

P Jake's coming over in like 10 minutes to do our project and why did you give him my number? It scared me half to death when it said unknown you know that I only give my number to my friends I -

B Blondy slow down I only gave him your number because you said he was hot and he was and anyways you said meet him we have to go shopping

P Brooke I forgot I'm sorry can we do it some other time

B NO My dates tomorrow

P Brooke

B Peyton she whined

P I can't

There was a knock on the door.

P Brooke he's here Jake's here

B Okay fine bye but we will go shopping

P Okay go with Haley

B Can't shes on a date

P Ohh yeah But I really have to go buh bye

B Bye but Peyton already hung up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

P So do you know any good books

J No I dont read much

P Me either Soo your new in school

J Yeah my dad - I uh moved here to Tree Hill and my parents stayed in New York to make it a short story

P Okay

J But I have to ask whats up with Lucas and Brooke I felt a weird tension between the two at lunch

P Well it's a long story To make it short Brooke and Lucas have been going out forever since they were like 3 and they broke up at the end of junior year. And now they still love each other but dont want to admitt it.

J Oh now I see

P Good So how do you like Tree Hill

J Well it's very interesting

P yeah you could say that

J What about you there's Lucas and Brooke Nathan and Haley , Peyton and who?

P No one I'm just like the 5th wheel

J Peyton I didn't mean it like that

P I know

Jake looked at his watch

J Well I gotta go ummm

Bye the way would you like to go out some time?

P Sure why not

J Cool so I'll call you later

P Bye

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

B TUTUR GIRL YOUR GETTING MARRED AGAIN AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!

H Didn't I just tell you?

B Yes But I get to plan it right Haley?

H Sure Brooke I was just gonna ask you I'm thinking sometime next spring or something

B OH MY GOD I HAVE SOOOO MUCH TO DO NEXT SPRING THAT'S LIKE IN 8 MONTHS 8 MONTHS TO PLAN A WHOLE WEDDINGI'M GOIN TO HAVE TO START NOW

H CALM DOWN IT'S MY WEDDING GOD YOUR ACTING LIKE YOUR MARRYING NATHAN OR SOMETHING

B OK OK I'm sorry Haley but you didn't even have a real wedding you aloped because of Dan Dan did you tell him

H No I dont know if weare even goin to tell him

B Maybe you shouldn't I mean you're all ready married why even bother

H Maybe your right

B I gotta go plan a wedding bye

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas and Nathan were shooting some hoops at Rivercourt.

N So You and Brooke over

L Yep We're over

N Whatever dude I know the truth

L Nathan we're over Brooke's goin out with Felix

N Felix! That dude is scum i haven't heard any good things about him

L I dont kind Nathan Brooke can go out with who ever she wants

N Lucas are you guing to be a bitter old man the rest of your life I mean come on it was one girl that broke your heart

L So what am I suposted to do

N Man get her back I mean someone like Brooke Davis they only come around once in a lifetime I know that it seems really corny

but you and Brooke are meant for each other and you know that

L Man I gotta go

N Lucas wait

But he just drove away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay Anyways I'm only UDing like everyday cuz like it's the weekend and there's like nothing to do.I wanna to UD like maybe 2 or 3 times a week. Maybe more but like you have to review cuz like I love love love it when you do Anyways Ummmm just click that button to make me happy or just like Email me you can chose. Anyways **

**Samantha **

**BTW Anyways I forgot to say that I really didn't describe Haley's ring cuz it would be more fun for you guys to imagine it and ppl cant say that they think the ring is ugly cuz I didn't say what it looked like Hahahahah**

**over an OUT till the next time Samantaha god i cant even spell my name SAMANTHA **

**REVIEW OR DIE in the style of P.Diddy Opppppps I mean DIDDY**

Samantha


End file.
